


Secret Santa

by lasairfhiona



Category: Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>presents appear and no one know who they came from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

"What is this?" Kate Beckett questioned as she walked into the squad room to see a present sitting on her desk. Looking around she noticed there was also a gift sitting on Esposito and Ryan's desk as well. "I'm going to kill him," she muttered as she picked up her gift looking for some king of tag.

"What's this?" Ryan asked coming in and noticing the gift on his desk.

"Castle undoubtedly."

"Wasn't me," he denied coming up behind her with 2 cups of coffee in his hand. Handing one to her, he set his down and picked up the second gift sitting at the corner of her desk where he always sat.

She looked at him suspiciously, not quite willing to believe he didn't have anything to do with the gifts on all their desks. It would be just like him to do something like this and she learned a long time ago not to trust his innocent expression because nine times out of ten he wasn't so innocent.

Captain Gates walked out of her office sending them on a case before Kate could question Castle any further. Discovering who their Secret Santa was would just have to wait.


End file.
